


[Vid] Sugar, We're Going Down

by sarken



Category: Third Watch
Genre: Action, Download Available, Fanvids, Gen, Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-01
Updated: 2006-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-24 00:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarken/pseuds/sarken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>I'll be your number one with a bullet</i>: A fast-paced song (Fall Out Boy's "Sugar, We're Goin' Down") provides the background music for video of Bosco and Faith putting their lives on the line for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Vid] Sugar, We're Going Down

**Author's Note:**

> To view the video, use the password _loadedgodcomplex_.
> 
> [Download](http://manhattan-trash.net/fandom/files/sugar_were_going_down.rm.zip) [RealMedia 9MB]


End file.
